<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is lost in the Wreckage by Mikamod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281791">What is lost in the Wreckage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod'>Mikamod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Gaslighting, Incest, Infertility, Intersex Nero, Memory Alteration, Multi, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Dante and Vergil get back from hell, 4 months after the twins and Nero chose to become mates.</p><p>Nero vanishes without leaving a trace. </p><p>The whole crew starts the search to find him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nero is leaving a quiet life in Rockies having dreams of interesting strangers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nico (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero/omc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog in der Hölle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you all for choosing this story, I hope to make it multi-chapter and I do have to thank the spardacest discord server, they are fantasic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat outside the building, watching through the windows at the scene inside, three men moved around each other. </p><p>The scruffy one was annoying the other two, or so it looked to the observer, moving between the two like he couldn’t stop touching them, draping himself over the man in blue who was either reading or doing paperwork he couldn’t see clearly enough. </p><p>The one in red moved to his love, sweet lovely Nero, who was at the stove and the older seemed to be whining or teasing which earned him the wave of a knife in his direction, which based on the smiles was never really a threat.  </p><p>How sad to think that his love is playing along with them, animals who would swallow him whole. Maybe he thought that if he appeased the demon spawns they would let him live so he could return home, to Fortuna. </p><p>That sadness turned to rage as the older man in red started to nip at the younger’s neck, a play at affection, a false sign of safety. Did they have the younger fooled? Did Nero really think they loved him?  That they would protect his heart if he laid it in their claws. </p><p>Had he already gave it to them? The heart that <i>he</i> deserved, that <i>he</i> would treasure. These monsters would only devour it, tear it and it’s owner to shreds to amuse themselves.  </p><p>He would not allow that. He would save Nero from those <i>monsters</i>, take away his pain.</p><p>Than surely Nero would give him his heart. If not then he would <i>take it</i>.</p><p>The man turned away from the shop, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“Marcus, it Jacob. Remember that favor you owe me? I’m gonna collect that.”</p><p>-line-</p><p>Nero was sandwiched between the two other demon hunters on the couch. It wasn’t a bad place to be stuck between his mates, his demon purred at the implications and the attention. </p><p>They knew he was strong enough that they could sleep, something he still had trouble getting them to actually do, a year out of hell wasn’t going to break that habit so easily. Nero smiled when Vergil shifted and nearly shoved his face into Nero’s stomach, his hand never stopped petting his father’s hair and held in a laugh as Dante snorted nearly in his ear, he wasn’t sure how Dante could find this position comfortable but Nero was glad he did.</p><p>Nero tipped his head to rest on Dante’s and thought about how exactly they had gotten here, it had been a journey to be mild and some of the hurdles had been on his part. Dante and Vergil had been able to work on some of their own issues in Hell. </p><p>Not all of them and Nero still found himself having to break them up but it was more of their personalities than a want to tear each other apart. </p><p>It had been Nero fighting his demon, putting all of his morality on his human nature. No matter how much his demon pleaded in his mind, how much of his lingering feelings for Dante festered while the two were gone as he demon demanded that the two he was defeated by then defeated himself needed to be his mates. </p><p>Nero had refused, even when they came back, obvious in their want for him. All of him, demon and human. </p><p>Like all problems ignoring it only made it worse, and it all exploded in a clash of their demons, pain, and blood that was washed away with very human hands and tears soothed with human words.</p><p>It had taken nearly that whole year to get here, for Nero to realize what Vergil had when he recombined his halves, what Dante had worked to figure out most of his life. </p><p>They were human and they were demon, they lived as a balance of both sides.</p><p>He was glad he listened to that, he was happier than he could have imagined ten years ago, hell two years ago.  He had a family, unruly and mildly fucked up as it was that loved him for who he was, all of him. </p><p>He had two mates whom he could love and be loved by, that understood the play of human and demon inside of him. His demon was happy, no longer shoved in a cage inside of him, no longer trying to force control for its desires. They worked as one, and it wasn’t <i>perfect</i>, but they were getting there.</p><p>“Dearest?” </p><p>Nero looked down to meet Vergil’s eyes, the question up in the air. “I’m fine, just-”</p><p>“Thinking too loudly,  We’re trying to sleep here,” Dante complained in his ear.</p><p>Nero huffed flicking Dante in the center of his forehead. “If you wanted sleep than you should have gone to bed.” </p><p>“But you make a great pillow.” The younger twin offered like a consolation. “Right, Vergil?”<br/>
“Resting near our mate does offer many things.” The older agreed and if the two were agreeing on something so easily than Nero knew it was gonna be an uphill fight. </p><p>“Well, it’s going to end up hurting your backs, your old men.”  He teased pushing Dante off of him, not as hard as he probably should be the time with the two was nice, it was still hard to find peaceful moments in their hectic lives.  “Than I’ll hear about it all day tomorrow from you.” The last word was accompanied by a thump of his hand on Dante’s chest</p><p>Neither moved, in fact, Vergil tightened his hold on Nero, the three often pretended that his father wasn’t the most clingy of the three if only for his pride, but Nero felt like he had all right to be remembering V telling him of Vergil’s want to be loved. </p><p>“Are you avoiding something?” Vergil asked pushing a gentle nudge to their bond, trying to feel out Nero’s state without forcing his way in, they had tried that once Vergil and his father’s demon it didn’t end well.</p><p>He really didn’t have anything to talk about this time, no negative invasive thoughts, his demon was content as a kitten most of the time nowadays, well-loved, well fucked and a steady supply of fights if it wanted to do so, with a few exceptions that he had sworn to bring up before they got to the point that he fled and nearly got killed by some lesser demon lord which was embarrassing for him once it was all over.</p><p>“A bitchy Dante, a twinged back and a lack of sleep, in that order,” Nero answered, dropping a kiss to his mate’s lips,  “So in order to prevent those, I suggest we move this upstairs.”</p><p>“If you want us to take you to bed you could have asked.” Dante flirted, starting to press small kisses and nips at the skin just under Nero’s ear, which really didn’t surprise Nero at all really his uncle was a hedonist at heart, food fighting and fucking was all that was on his mind half the time.</p><p>The phone shrilly ringing brought his attention away from them. “Dante get the phone.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My laps a little full.”</p><p>Laughter ghosted across his skin. “I mean why get it at all.”</p><p>Vergil sat up pointedly glaring at Dante, “We do need to keep this building you insist on, so you should see what job is waiting for you. I can join Nero upstairs.”</p><p>“Or I’ll go get it. If its a job I can’t read Dante’s handwriting for notes and you,” He looks pointedly at his father, “have work to do on your <i>people skills</i> before you try and handle the phone.”</p><p>Mrs. Neeber down the road still glares at Vergil for hanging up on her when she called in for them to help with her roof.</p><p>“You could both go upstairs and entertain your selves while I take this.” He offered as he got up from the twin’s tangle of limbs. “I’ll join you when I’m done, it shouldn’t take long,” He kissed them each in turn, directing them together when Dante tried to keep him between the two.</p><p>“Devil May Cry at your service.” He greeted as he moved around a few pages littered with Vergil’s handwriting, more than likely artifact cataloging and appraising. There it was the job book, he was still trying to get Dante to catch up with the rest of the world and use a computer, but his uncle steadfast refused.</p><p>“Nero?” The voice on the other end was a familiar one, that he couldn’t place it for sure, he had definitely heard it back in the Order though. “It’s Marcus, I worked in the Order, I’ve been helping Kryie with setting up an evacuation space, in case something happens again.”</p><p>Right Marcus, he remembers that guy, one of the people who worked in the outreach program, the guy is an engineer if Nero’s memory served him right.</p><p>“And how can we help?” </p><p>“Well, I was thinking of using the Castle, or the design of it, what better to look at than a castle made by a demon. We need the building plans but the problem is that a few demons are still in there and most of the fighters in the order are <i>well</i>,”</p><p>“Dead.” Nero sighed, and looked at the book, Vergil had a meeting with an Archane collector hence the paperwork, and Dante had a few minor demons to handle in the same area of Canada. A simple job like this wouldn’t be a problem and it would help out Fortuna and he could go see Kyrie, Nico, and the kids. </p><p>“I’ll head out there first thing tomorrow.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, I’ll see you then.” Marcus’ side of the line went dead, Nero put the receiver back on the cradle and wrote his own appointment down in shorthand, heading up to the room he knew his lovers were in, the heady smell of sex and arousal a sweet tease as he opened the door.   </p><p>“Finally gonna join us kid?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Nero smirked as he stripped, he’d tell them about the job tomorrow and even if he didn’t it was simple he’d probably be home before they were.</p><p>
  <i>He wouldn’t</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aschgrauer Kreis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter two or I guess one but none the less welcome back and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> They tried waiting for him to come home, figuring the youngest of them just needed time. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I, I caused this,” Vergil sighed on the couch of the main office.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s not all your fault, this time,” That little jab was met with a glare, “You didn’t think through trying to force through the bond to get to the truth, we didn’t notice that something was bothering him and Nero-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You dare imply that our mate is somehow responsible for the fact that he can’t-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While Dante was glad that his brother’s demon was present when Vergil slammed him into a wall, it meant that their demons didn’t reject their mate. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Never, that isn’t his fault, but the fact that he kept it all bottled up and didn’t talk to us about it is at least partially his fault.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He couldn’t put all that on the kid, abandonment issues were apart of all of them, and he wanted to say that they had made it clear that they loved Nero, all of him and that wouldn’t change. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They have to keep working on that after all,  their devils had been so pleased with the fact that Nero was a carrier, those feather-shaped horns the sign of it, and they had all gotten off on the idea of Nero carrying young.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We all have a part to play in this, but if we go track him don’t he’ll just run off again. He’s more than likely at the orphanage or with Nico” They just needed to wait for him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That came to an end swiftly when a surge of emotion screamed through their bond, so strong that Dante was sure it Vergil full force even with the bond his mates shared on the frits, an overload that it needed to rest from. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fear, pain in an amount he hadn’t felt from Nero ever. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The two devils rushed out, both in their Sin forms to cover more ground they could smell the blood before they got there, could see Belphagor, a middling greater demon nearly a lesser one, and Asmodeus he assumed by the fact that all the vegetation in the area had withered and rotted. Nero could take one of them on no problem, but both would be a challenge even for the twins on their own. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They weren’t alone and more importantly they were pissed, nearly feral at the heavy scent of their mate’s blood in the run-down warehouse. Something about them must have tipped the two demons off and they were gone just as Dante got his claw in one of them, he really hated demons that teleported. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dante.” Vergil was already in his human form, nealing over Nero uncaring of the blood surrounding the young man. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dante noticed that littered around him was a few organs and long strands of white hair that had been ripped from Nero’s Devil Trigger form, that might be what kept the kid alive from that gutting being in Devil Trigger would have both lightened the damage and boosted his healing factor. He took off his coat, Nero smelt like those demons and while there wasn't anything suggesting they got very far, it still put his demon on edge to have their mate smell like demons that weren't the twins or Trish. "We should take him to Lady and Trish's contract, should be able to check on his insides." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Dante sighed, this scene was different, the castle library was mostly intact and the copper scent of blood didn’t hang as heavily in the air. It was still present without a doubt, a fight had taken place. </p>
<p>The biggest difference was the Nero wasn’t here. </p>
<p>His jacket was, so were Blue Rose and Red Queen laid out on the tables along with the necklace Kyrie gave him and a red and blue braided cord bracelet. </p>
<p>“A ritual was performed here,” Vergil informed him from what looked like a circle of soot in the center of the room, along with worn down chalk lines. </p>
<p>Dante picked up the weapons and jewelry, banishing the weapons into the pocket dimension where they kept weapons he tucked the jewelry into the breast pocket of his jacket before joining his twin at the circle. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what it’s for?” Dante leaned down to look for himself, one didn’t become the best demon hunter around by not know a thing or two about magic. Sure Vergil knew more bout it but he knew a few things. </p>
<p>“That there.”  </p>
<p>Dante looked at the symbols that Vergil had his finger on, “Time?”</p>
<p>“The flow of time,” Vergil corrected as he traced his finger across the arcane writing. “And that,” he pointed to the other end of the small ring inside the large circle, “, is mirrored.”</p>
<p>“Mirror the flow of time?” Dante wished the circle had more legible writing left, it would make this much easier but this was a start. “That could mean a few things or nothing depending on the rest of this.”</p>
<p>Vergil grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down whatever he could understand, He backs away to let Dante take pictures for reference and the some of the ash that remanded.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a  moment here in a library that might have belonged to their father, on the island their precious mate was raised with both hatred and love on. </p>
<p>“I will tear and render to nothing whoever took him,” Vergil growled and Dante knew it wasn’t an exaggeration, Devils were greedy and possessive of their mates and their young, human’s have been known to do anything to protect their lovers or children. “We will find him and they will pay dearly.”</p>
<p>Nero was both to Vergil, and his twin had lost a member of his family too many times, had come close to losing Nero before, to allow such a thing to go unanswered. He just had to make sure Vergil didn’t decide the best way to do that involved mass homicide. </p>
<p>“I thought more people would get the message after Belphagor and Asmodeus.” Though this was more than likely human work, demons didn’t need spells like this, rituals painstaking in precision. “There isn’t much we can do here, I’ll see if Trish or Lady can stay around here, in case this,” He  gestured to the circle “does something.”</p>
<p>-line-</p>
<p>Jacob smiled at the man on the bed, it took him a few months to gather everything months that Nero spent with those demons, but they were here now. </p>
<p>The spell would take him out for a few weeks, enough time for all the final little details on their life. It would be so lovely, just him and his love here in this cabin.  </p>
<p>“My lovely angel.” Jacob nearly purred before pressing his lips lightly to the young man’s. “Soon dear, you’ll be fully free, safe, and at peace here with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and if you'd like to drop a comment or kudos here feel free. I hope to see you next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Erinnerung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you once again for tuning in and I hope you enjoy it. This is the part where I remind you about the gaslighting and memory alteration themes since we get into that more in this chapter so if those themes might trigger you than proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Jacob smiled as he watched the teen sparing with Credo, the two trading blows and sword strikes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The archivist could watch the knight all day, had been since he had come to pick up an old hymn book for Kyrie three years ago, to the barely adult Jacob, Nero looked like some kind of angel pure white hair and brilliant blue eye’s that seemed to glow and shine like jewels.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He lost his heart that day, the sixteen-year-old stole it with little effort and a shy smile. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jacob could never find a way to approach the white-haired teen, he wasn’t the most sociable but he would at least smile at Jacob, even helped him with his books once or twice, was kind to him when they ‘ran into each other’.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He never understood how the people here could treat him so harshly, the young man surely wasn’t human but he was certainly no demon, too pure to be such, surely he was sent to be a light on their island. If only Sanctus could see that, tell the whole of Fortuna the truth. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The fact that Nero could fight with one arm was a truly beautiful sight, and the sling barley seemed to bother the teen. Jacob tore his eyes away, he needed to hurry off to help set up for Festival of the Blade, even if he would rather watch the young man. </i>
</p>
<p>Jacob hurried with chores for the day, making everything perfect Nero should be waking up any moment today and he had to make sure that he had enough things and moments to <i>’remind’</i> Nero of why he was here. He twisted the ring on his finger having put the matching one on Nero the second week he had been asleep in the cabin.  </p>
<p>He made sure the photos displayed around them were clean and well placed, a small memorial to Kyrie, and Credo, was set up in the bedroom nothing big just a photo of the two and Kyrie’s bloodstained pendent. He was putting the clothes he had bought and washed for Nero, he really did spoil his Angel silly, away when he heard shouting from the main room.</p>
<p>Jacob had to hold off on smiling as he went to the younger man’s side. “Angel?”</p>
<p>Nero turned to look at him, confusion and fear in his eye’s, Jacob knelt down by the bed brushing Nero’s grown out hair, so close to that time, out of his eyes sweetly. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Wh-” Nero’s brows and nose both furrowed and he looked too cute doing it, reminding Jacob of a rabbit “where am I?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jacob sighed sadly, trying to hide his glee, “Memory troubles again?”</p>
<p>Nero did have a look of recognition and Jacob held his breath, this would prove how well that spell worked, “Verdeckt?” </p>
<p>“You remember me? Is anything else coming back?” </p>
<p>“I was training with Credo and,” He looked around like he was trying to spark a memory, “Nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Angel,” He sat on the bed, rubbing Nero’s back, “The doctor did say that you might backslide with memory recovery. There was an attack, and you well,” Jacob gestured to Nero’s arm. </p>
<p>Baring and sealing his demonic side away had seemed to make it so the younger couldn’t manifest his right arm, probably because he didn’t realize it was missing yet. </p>
<p>“Holy shit! My arm.” Nero groped at the stub that was left of his arm, he was quickly going to start hyperventilating, “What the hell?”</p>
<p>“Nero, you have to calm down, okay. Follow my breathing.” </p>
<p>They both took deep breaths, and while Nero didn’t soften, still on edge and looking at Jacob with suspicion, which he admits hurt on some level but it wasn’t either of their faults so he let it go. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Nero demanded.</p>
<p>“There was an assassin, you and Credo tried to save Kyrie after the assassin killed Sanctus, but the building church collapsed in the fight. They found you trying to shield her and when they tried to,” He paused to try  and gather the sorrow he didn’t feel “retrieve her body from your arms you tried to attack them, that’s when they noticed your arm, it had been crushed beyond saving.”</p>
<p>“No, no Kyrie… Credo.” </p>
<p>“You couldn’t remember the week before the attack, and the doctor warned us that you were still in danger of losing more memories.” He gripped Nero’s left hand tighter, “I sorry that he was right Angel.”</p>
<p>Nero looked down at their hands, the rings that adorned their fingers. “We?”</p>
<p>“We meet during the preparation for the Festival, we had our first date the night before.” He could have imagined the date, had imagined it enough time that if Nero asked than he could give him every detail. </p>
<p>Nero got up out of the bed, Jacob let him watching him walk around. The younger stopped at the window looking out to the snowy forest, Jacob knew the view would stretch on for miles. “Where are we? This isn’t Fortuna.”</p>
<p>“You wanted to move, everything there reminded you of the people you lost. We’re in Wyoming.” Jacob explained as Nero looked at photos picking on up, “That one is from when we got here, you found this cabin and knew it was ours,”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“Two years, and a few months.” The best lies had a grain of truth with them. “If you need some time to take this all in I can go run to town and stock up. You made the list yesterday and we just didn’t get around to it.”</p>
<p>Nero put back the photo, most of them had been created from Jacob’s imagination of what the event would be like, and that looked like their second wedding anniversary.  He didn’t look so irritated but he looked unsure. “I think that might be a good idea.”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled bring the other into a hug and stealing a quick kiss, Nero moved back from it. “Sorry, I probably should hold off on that.” He apologized but couldn’t help himself from brushing Nero’s hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back Angel, everything here is yours too so feel free to look around.” Jacob smiled at the young man as he walked downstairs to leave.  There was nothing in the house to contradict his story, the number of spells that he had on the house and the number of casters he had to bribe ensured it. </p>
<p>-line-</p>
<p>Nero looked into the mirror, he hadn’t changed much in two years well he looked down at where his arm should be, even his hair was the same though he seemed to be a bit more built. </p>
<p>He looked closer at his neck, both sides had scars of some sort, he touched one and it was like a shock, so many emotions he couldn’t name hit him and he quickly decided that he wasn’t going to be messing with those again. </p>
<p>That brought his attention to the black cord that looped around his neck, it looked like one of those vial necklaces Kyrie liked. </p>
<p>… Kyrie, Nero sat down, how could he just forget that his best friend, shit Credo too his whole family had died and he can’t even remember it. He had looked over to the other side of the room, a small end table set up next to a desk. A picture of the siblings looked back at him, a monument to his failure.</p>
<p>He tried to call forth any memory from after the sparring session with Credo but none came, nothing concrete at least there were feelings, lose, pain but happiness and love too. He looked at his ring, had he felt all of that from the red-haired archivist. Nero had met the man a few times and he seemed sweet enough and he had thought that man was handsome. But marriage? </p>
<p>Nero sighed and went down to the kitchen, he was hungry and he figured there was sure to be more stuff that might jog his memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sincerely thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  As always feel free to leave any thoughts and I'll see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unruhiges Schwert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is chapter 4. Thank you for all the support! Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> “Look at you, it already looks like you’re carrying young,” Vergl was wrapped around Nero both on their sides, the position showed the bulge from Vergil’s DT cock and Dante’s previously spent seed in the younger man. “So beautiful, perfect for us.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Vergil kept a slow but deep pace a gentle mating instead of the more animalistic round just before, Nero seemed upset about something, not the sex, he was the one who had rode Dante with the desperation of a dying man, even Vergils demon not one to deal well with emotions unless it was right in its face had commented that their mate was distressed and that they needed to comfort him.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So gentle love making it was, wrapping up Nero in his arms and in his wings,  it was having some effect if the purr and small chuffs mixed in with Nero’s gasps and moans.  The younger wiggled like he wanted to both get away and get closer, Vergil stopped prodding at the bond, skimming the surface to see if he could pick up anything.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please,” Nero tightened around him, “Please keep going, I want you to breed me.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The younger nipped at him gently, arching back on him, and who was he to deny his son anything, he started the gentle pace from before which wasn’t apparently what Nero wanted as the smaller demon flipped him over and took on a pace that at this point in the night was brutal. Vergil tried to get him to slow down but was met with a growl, not demonic not a challenge but of frustration, “Come on, come in me. Please.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe it was the desperation, the pleading nature of the command but it was a switch, Vergil pulled Nero down till he was fully seated in the younger’s cunt and filled his womb. Once again he poked at the bond, expecting to feel pleasure going by the purring that Nero was doing, a sigh that Nero was pleased with his mates. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Instead there was a desperation that he couldn’t place, that slipping away like sand the moment he tried to examine it more.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He should have realized something was wrong at that point.</i>
</p>
<p>Vergil took another slash at the demon in front of him, they were small weaklings that offered no challenge, no distraction from the fact that it had been nearly five months since Nero had gone missing and it felt like they were no closer to finding him.</p>
<p>He still shouldn’t get so lost in his thoughts, the building was overrun and he can’t get the mother that had grabbed him when they showed up, hysterical in her pleas to himself and Lady out of his mind.</p>
<p>“My son, he’s still in there! Please save him, please don’t let him die!”</p>
<p>Vergil was sure they would be closer to finding his own son if Nico and Lady hadn’t reminded them, mostly him, that Nero wouldn’t have wanted them to torture the information out of the pathetic man who had set up the job to draw Nero into a trap. </p>
<p>They were right but it didn’t mean that Vergil liked it, that he was fine with the fact that they hadn’t made progress, that… he could barely feel Nero’s life in their bond, and he knew that Dante could barely feel him too. </p>
<p>“It feels like when you were Nelo Angelo, an afterimage, a ghost.” Dante had whispered into his chest three months into Nero missing.</p>
<p>The idea that Nero could be in that state, suffering through what he had to be broken, again and again, remade into a nothing but a mere puppet. It was something that haunted Vergil to his core.</p>
<p>All of that on his mind and here he was saving someone else’s son when he could do nothing to protect his own.</p>
<p>He killed the last empusa, opening the door silently stalking the room to make sure nothing was trying to hide, no demon trying to mask their presence from him. He heard the child’s sniffling, could smell his fear, tracked it to the closet in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>He opened the door and there the child was curled up into the smallest ball the little boy was able to manage, “It’s … okay now, it’s safe to come out.”</p>
<p>He was glad Dante wasn’t here to hear how stunted that was, he still didn’t have the best, what was the phrase Nero had used, people skills, but he made a minimum effort most of the time. </p>
<p>The boy looked up, blue eyes terrified and tear-filled, Vergil hadn’t stopped to think what he might look like having just fought his way through a minor hoard of empusas to get here but to his surprise, the boy uncurled and scampered out of the closest, wrapping his arms around Vergil who tensed up and wasn’t sure what to do exactly. </p>
<p>“Your mother is waiting.” He informed the child with a pat on the head, escorting him back out the building ready to take on a threat should one appear, the moment they were out the door mother and child rushed to each other, the woman holding on to her child as tight as she could pushing down the fear, the unimaginable thought that he child could have been dead.</p>
<p>It made him think of Nero, both now how much Vergil wished to simply hug his son tightly how much he missed his young mate by his side, in their home. Of a young Nero, with no one to worry about him that much, no one to comfort him when he was scared.</p>
<p>No time to dwell on it, Lady waved him over to Nico’s van. <br/>“I think Nico’s got another job for us.” </p>
<p>“No siry, not for you mister” Nico blocked Vergil from climbing into the van, “You’ve been doing nothing but jobs for three weeks and our boss wants you back at the office.”</p>
<p>Vergil growled, he didn’t have to listen to this child. “There are demons that need to be taken care of, I am helping.”</p>
<p>“You’re avoiding your problems is what you’re doing.” Nico countered, she never showed anyone respect, well anyone but Dante and Lady, “You need to go home.”</p>
<p>Nico tried pushing him away but Vergil stuck his ground, merely lifting an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>Lady sighed, “We were supposed to let Dante tell you but Trish might have made a breakthrough on that spell circle.”</p>
<p>They were keeping this from him, Dante was keeping this from him?! Vergil felt his demon rage, and he wasn’t far behind. “Leave, go try and handle this by yourselves.”</p>
<p>He didn’t waste time with transit, cutting a portal with the Yamato right into the shop, right in the main office Dante sitting at the front desk. Vergil had him against the wall before the younger could blink.</p>
<p>“You dare keep that to yourself, to tell that woman before me?” </p>
<p>Dante looked more annoyed than afraid and Vergil wanted to wipe that look of his face. ”I told them to tell you to come back so I could tell you, dumbass. I could tell you and force you to rest.”</p>
<p>“Tell me and we can follow up on it,” Vergil demanded, loosening his grip on Dante’s throat but still not letting him go.</p>
<p>“You need rest Vergil, even you can’t keep this up.” His twin countered, and logically Dante was right but he needed to work on finding Nero, needed to bring him home safe.</p>
<p>“No, I nee-” </p>
<p>Dante flipped them around holding Vergil to the wall. “What good will you be if we get to him and you are too worn down to fight!?”</p>
<p>“I am perfectly willing to-”</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you too,” Dante admitted, with as the reverence of a confession, he brought their foreheads together. “I might lose Nero, I can’t lose you both.”</p>
<p>Vergil sighed wrapping his twin into an embrace, he hadn’t stopped to think that his actions would affect Dante, they were both hurting, and yes at first they had dealt with it together but they fell back into their old ways.</p>
<p>Dante hid his pain behind a mask of a clown and Vergil threw himself into fights with single-mindedness.  They stopped relying on each other, that rift opened back up and Vergil knew if it had gone unchecked something would have broken.</p>
<p>“I’m here, and we will save him.”</p>
<p>“Of course we will.” </p>
<p>The two broke apart, Vergil did lay a small kiss to Dante’s forehead, which was met by an affectionate thump of Dante’s fist on Vergil’s chest. </p>
<p>“What did Trish find?” Vergil asked without demand, “I want to know so I can think about it after we rest.” A compromise to quell his brother glare. </p>
<p>“The ritual had a couple of spells, that’s why there were so many circles. One was to keep the subject stoped so they couldn’t fight. Time. The mirrored part is a different spell, and Morrison got back to me on that ash it’s yew and heartsease on that circle.”</p>
<p>“Yew can be used for many things, healing to create illusions or make more permanent changes.” Vergil mused, even as the two made their way up the stairs where they actually slept. “Heartsease is associated with memory.”</p>
<p>There were pieces there that that should click together but just aren’t, his brain on its last leg now that he had finally stopped to breathe. </p>
<p>He dreamed of a mountain range, snow and green as far as he could see, and an ache deep in his bones, an overwhelming pain that settled over him like a heavy blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this, and feel free to leave a kudo or a comment and I hope to see you next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Träume im Schnee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, I look forward to sharing this chapter with you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> There was a man on the bed with him curled around him, he couldn’t focus on their face or make out any details but he felt safe here. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’ll need a bigger house, still in town but I don’t think it would be a good idea to live above the shop.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The person spoke but Nero couldn’t hear their words, lost in the sound of the room but it made him laugh. “Jackass, you know we talked about how I could-” What did he say after that? He definitely felt the air from a snort on his shoulder, “What about a kid?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The arms around him tighten and the voice sounds serious, even rubbing a hand on his arm.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes I’m sure, I’m not saying go at it none stop till I’m knocked up, more just we can stop trying to prevent it from happening.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A hand sneaks down his waist into his boxers. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We have a job later you horn dogs.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Nero slowly became aware of the room, Jacob was cooking something, it smelt pretty spicey which Nero looked forward to. </p>
<p>It was odd living with someone who so obviously knew him but that he didn’t know, it was little things, nothing that he could find in the house had artificial scents which he was allergic to, the bed was just right, his favorite foods were in the pantry and fridge.</p>
<p>He looked down at the table, littered with mementos from his life. He must have fallen asleep reading about the rebuild of Fortuna. He had read the reports that first day, Jacob had come home to find him surrounded by every piece of information Nero could find on the attack. He had been clutching the obituary for Credo and Kyrie in his remaining hand. It had been a lovely event, looking over articles and photos. They were buried with their parents, buried on the same day, a family finally made whole in death.</p>
<p>He didn't talk for a week besides to yell and bent his anger towards fate, towards the god the siblings had so fully believed in, that didn't save them.</p>
<p>Unfourtnetly they were too deep into the wild to have decent internet, which made looking up more on Fortuna difficult. The cell reception was shit too which maybe that’s why he had chosen why out here, the only connection to the outside was the landline.</p>
<p>“Dinner.” The older man smiled as he leaned over the bar top, Nero found the cabin pretty open on this floor, the only closed-off rooms were a study and a bathroom. </p>
<p>“I made some venison stew, I know you like pork better but Jeff had a few deer not get picked up."</p>
<p>Nero tried to connect a face to the name with how familiar it was spoken but couldn't. "Jeff?"</p>
<p>"Jefferson L- right. Sorry Angel, I keep hoping- it's only been three months no need to rush it."  Jacob smiled and he smiled back kissing the man on the cheek. </p>
<p>Small affections were starting to feel normal again which Nero could only take as a hopeful sign. </p>
<p>"No need. It must be hard on you too."</p>
<p>"You're still here, that helps, I have the chance to fall in love with you even more.”  Jacob was always so earnest, clear, and honest. </p>
<p>But wow, that was pretty sappy, and Nero wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  It made him flustered but he felt like there should be more of a teasing back and forth, a game where everyone was a winner in the end. </p>
<p>“Too much?” Jacob asked always so careful of pushing Nero and his boundaries. It was sweet and that seemed to be what he loved, it reminded him of Kyrie and the part of him that had been in love with her once.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault I can’t remember. I appreciate the sentiment, Jacob.”</p>
<p>The red-head turned back to the stove leaving Nero to clean off the table, his dream suddenly back on his mind.  While he had an, unusual body, he had never given thought to kids. He did like helping out at the orphanage and often worked with the youngest trainees of the Order in their training. </p>
<p>“Wer-” Deep breath, just ask, and if he says no than it was just some weird dream.  “Were we talking about having kids?”</p>
<p>The sharp intake of air made him not want to turn around, surely Jacob knew about his body, they were married and from the fact that there was only one bedroom they must sleep together.</p>
<p>“You remember?”  There was a quake to his voice the normally calm soothing sound shaking, was it hope? </p>
<p>“Not fully, I had a dream. But it felt so real that I thought maybe it was a memory.” Nero turned around now to see a soft smile, and it really did make Jacob so handsome, if he had smiled like that when he had asked Nero on that first date the white-haired man could understand why he had said yes.</p>
<p>“We talked about it, you mentioned wanting to go to the city to get an appointment to see if you could.”  Jacob smiled but shook his head. “You hadn’t gotten around to it yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I probably should see a doctor.” Wait, that must sound, he didn’t mean, he barely knew the man in front of him right now. “Not for that, just in general. I mean even if this memory loss was a possibility I should go get looked at.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we should, it won’t hurt to go see Doc Laurel, or to get her to come see us as it were. The clinic in town is great but anything big needs to go to Cheyenne and I’d hate to drive that far and not need it.” Jacob placed the bowls on the table, facing each other. “We can call her tomorrow and see when she’s open.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan, “ Nero dug into the stew and found the seasoning just right. “It’s delicious.”</p>
<p>“I try.” Jacob laughed and it set a small flutter in Nero’s heart. </p>
<p>He might be falling in love with his husband, but something seemed to turn at that though. </p>
<p>Something in him wasn’t too happy about that, almost like something pulling on his chest.</p>
<p>-line-</p>
<p>Jacob looked at Nero, he was whistling as he did the dishes. </p>
<p>He had known that Nero was intersex, he had washed the man for the two months he had been in a coma, the backlash of the ritual was rough on his Angel but Jacob had been careful, making sure to wield the magic as one would the finest scalpel. </p>
<p>But to think Nero might be able to bear children, it was a rare possibility but oh the blessing Sparda gave to Jacob never ceased to amaze the man, certainly, the Knight had cleared his path, put his truest servant, his most kind blessing to Fortuna in front of Jacob.</p>
<p>He knew Jacob would see what no one else did, treat Nero with all the reverence a blessing from Sparda should be given. It was hard, to not constantly reach out, to not take what he so badly wanted. </p>
<p>But Jacob knew if he did he’d be no better than those monsters. No it was best to bid his time, slowly draw his Angel in.  He had all the time in the world here in this forest cut off from the world.</p>
<p>Along with a certain amount of magic to help the process along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter, feel free to leave a comment or kudos and see you in the next chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Faire Spiele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for tuning in, we are getting closer to the reunion of the Sparda boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dante had gotten Nero onto the bed, Vergil behind him with a bowl of warm water and a towel, they knew that Nero wouldn’t want to wake up covered in dry blood, both his own and the other two demons.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He removed the torn remains of Nero’s clothes, not that there was much actually there, they wouldn’t be able to save any of it. He’d get the kid a new jacket, maybe one of his old ones. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Vergil started to wipe Nero down, careful of any remaining wounds and bruises they would heal by tomorrow morning but they looked painful. The ones on his thigh were huge, the demon must have grabbed him before Nero could trigger, but he was more than sure the kids put up a hell of a fight, only contact trace scent was left on him, they hadn’t gotten far with the youngest Sparda.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Vergil handed him the rag so he could get Nero’s legs clean, Vergil went to their drawers, taking out what looks like a pair of Dante’s boxers and one of Vergil’s own few casual shirts. The twins dressed their mate and leaving the bowl antorture.  on a desk for now.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We still need to get through his hard head that we aren’t gonna ditch him.” Dante sighed, laying down on the left of Nero, shimming between Nero and the wall. Vergil took the other side both ready for an attack but he allowed Vergil the ability to protect Nero and Dante both, hoping to soothe his twin’s demon, remind him that he could protect them and was a good mate. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am unsure of how well any words will reach him, years of issues can’t be solved so easily.” Vergil didn’t sound defeated or resigned but cautious, Dante reached around Nero taking his twin’s hand. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’ll figure it out, I mean all it took for me and you was a trip to hell.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While the elder didn’t look impressed he didn’t look as worried either so Dante counted that as a win.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>It took them another month to figure out the rest of the circles.</p>
<p>“One to weaken him, one to keep him frozen both in space and time.” Trish had pointed to each circle in turn. </p>
<p>Dante touched the photo of the last circle, the largest of the individual spells. “And one to seal memories. Mirror of Caste.”</p>
<p>That had been the lead for the spells realizing that the caster was invoking an artifact not just outright casting a mirroring spell it had gotten easier.</p>
<p>“So we know the smallest part of What, but not Who and Why.” Nico grumbled a little from the workbench, Nico was rarely over after all Kyrie still needed help, and while she was strong it was taking a toll for the man she viewed as a brother to still be missing, plus Fortuna had demons that needed to be at the least contained. </p>
<p>Nico looked at both Vergil and Dante, “What about that fancy bond you three share? Can’t you track him through that?” </p>
<p>“That’s not exactly how it works,” Dante explained. “Its more emotions and sense sharing than a GPS tracker.”</p>
<p>“Which I will be putting in that boy when we get him back, don’t care what yall say to that.”</p>
<p>Dante wasn’t going to complain, maybe he could get her to put one in Vergil too.  </p>
<p>“Sense sharing?” Lady seemed lost in thought, looking up from where she Trish and Vergil were compiling a list of locations for the ingredients of the ritual.</p>
<p>“Yes, for instance when either of them feels they are in danger, I can sense that and as I get to them I can use their senses to gain information, normally smell and sound are the easiest, touch is the most difficult,” Vergil explained without looking at her.</p>
<p>Dante found a blanket piece of paper and a pencil, Eva made sure both her boys learned an art Vergil took to violin easily, a duck to water but Dante found drawing a good way to bring a smile to his mothers face as a child and a way to zone out in the present, no that many people actually knew that. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and focused, visualizing the bond with Nero, first it came as a light, but he needed more focus so it became a deep purple string for him to follow. This part was hard for him, he was a half-demon of action so the focus and patience to manipulate his bonds with his mates didn’t come easy. </p>
<p>Vergil had done this once, while they had gotten temporarily separated in the underworld, used their bond to see through Dante’s eye. Maybe he could do the same now with Nero, so he followed the string till he suddenly felt cold, could smell food fresh and cook, taste the chill in the air, all around him there were the sounds of people talking, kids cheering and playing. </p>
<p>Nero didn’t seem to be in immediate danger, so Dante observed waiting for something that could give them a sign, oh there.</p>
<p>It was an old mural, it must have gotten Nero’s attention since some noise, probably talking,  was right by him as he looked at it. Dante was trying to focus on sight.</p>
<p>It looked like a bull, mountain scenery, and a sign for Yellowstone. </p>
<p>“Where’s Yellowstone?” He asked the room, coming out of the trance-like state. </p>
<p>“Wyoming.” Nico shrugged when Lady looked nearly offended that she answered first. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Nero saw a mural, it had the sign for it,” Dante explained as he sketched the rest of the mural, they knew a state but said state was pretty massive so they needed to narrow it down still.</p>
<p>“That’s what you were doing.” Trish finally looked up from the list the three at the table had made. “You were out for half an hour.” </p>
<p>"I was out that long?" Dante finished off the drawing wishing Nero had seen the artist's name. "Give this to Morrison." </p>
<p>He handed the paper to Nico and the woman nearly ran out of the shop. </p>
<p>This was the first solid lead on where Nero was and if they could bring him home they would have more information on what was done. </p>
<p>Dante felt his twin before Vergil touched him, a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. </p>
<p>"Let's hope your Broker can figure it out, we could be running out of time."</p>
<p>"He was at a fair or market, from what I could tell. I don't think he's in danger of being killed right now." Dante tried to assure his twin. </p>
<p>"How much longer till that changes? Until the spell can't be undone. We need to act quickly."  Virgil stressed to him, and Dante knew this was all to close to what happened to Vergil, hopefully without the actual physical torture. </p>
<p>"We're handling this, we can't fail." Dante reassured him, nothing has ever stood a chance against them when the sons of Sparda worked as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tränen in Erinnerung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waring for someone being pressured into sex, its not drawn out but I still feel like a heads up would be a good idea. Thank you for tuning in again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He was sitting on a table cleaning weapons, ah Red Queen felt so right in his hands. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Nero could hear voices around him, mostly woman’s voices, they were teasing someone, he couldn’t focus on who thought, the idea slipped away the second he tried to bring it to his mind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was home though, they had just finished a job, he thinks they had helped a shop owner rebuild after a demon got thrown into his shop by {     }. Right now they were doing the closing duties and he really had to say the shop was acting much more like a business now.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>After the ladies left, there would be a debate over dinner and who was cooking, because as Nero sometimes has to remind them, yes he needs to eat at least once a day and no Pizza can’t be for dinner the majority of the time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone leaned down to kiss his neck, suckling a light bruise over one of the bite marks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wished he could focus on the person, as the flush started to color his face, someone was telling them off but the man merely shrugged, causing Nero to laugh. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Nero hummed as he gathered what they needed off of the stall, he had started to wander around on his own more and more when they went into town, which was becoming more frequent, Dr. Laurel had cleared his health and even said that going out more would help him.</p><p>Jacob seemed hesitant at first, but he followed the doctor’s advice they went to town at least twice a week, it helped that Jacob actually worked in town at the school library, Nero was happy to explore the town, the people tended to keep to themselves but it wasn’t unpleasant. </p><p>Nero smiled to the farmer as he took his bag and went on his way, he was pretty hungry and the cafe in the town square that made great sandwiches,  and it would really hit the spot. He spotted his reflection in a shop mirror. </p><p>He should cut his hair soon, it was nearly past his shoulders, he looked down. He was still getting used to his missing arm, he still tried to reach for things with it, grab things with a hand that no longer was there. </p><p>“I’ll check out the barbershop next time,” He mumbled moving away from the book shop when something caught his eye, a book of poems by William Blake. It stuck him as nostalgic, he wasn’t sure why Nero had never been one for poetry. </p><p>“Little wanderer, hi thee home.” He smiled, wondering where he remembered hearing that from, but it was a fond feeling, so much so that he went in and purchased it slipping it into his bag, which was really an old laptop bag but he wasn’t complaining. </p><p>Back to lunch, he was getting sidetracked, and his stomach was starting to growl. Which he enjoyed immensely.  He waited for the light, not really paying attention to the world around him. The town was so peaceful that he really didn’t need to worry.</p><p>“Nero?” </p><p>He looked over to the voice calling him, it was smooth and it drew him in like a magnet, he should feel something, something in him screamed out for the man in front of him.</p><p>“Vergil don’t just ru- Kid?” </p><p>They looked at him like they knew him, two sets of piercing blue eyes, both with white hair that he wanted to run his fingers through. They looked familiar, in a way that set his heart running in his chest. </p><p>He stepped towards them unable to stop himself, a ringing in his mind ‘Go, go to them, you belong with them.’  That voice had that been missing this whole time?</p><p>“Angel?” An arm around his waist, pulling him back to his husband, he was suddenly embarrassed, god he was thinking like a lovesick teenager.  “Everything okay?”</p><p>Jacob smiled at him and looked at the two men. “I don’t think I’ve seen you to around. Do you know them?”</p><p>The more scruffy man reached out but Nero leaned into Jacob more, though he did feel a tug to go forward. “I’ve never met them.”</p><p>“Ah, we seem to be mistaken. You have a resemblance to someone we know.” The more put-together man apologized. </p><p>“Well, sorry for the misunderstanding.” Jacob smiled and started to lead Nero away even as his mind screamed at him ‘Go back, need them, our mates came for us.’</p><p>“Angel?” </p><p>“It’s- it’s nothing.”</p><p>-line-</p><p>Jacob pulled Nero to him as soon as they got into the door, how dare those monsters show up, they would take his angel way from him. Lock him away in their hell, force Nero to be their plaything again. </p><p>“The-”</p><p>Jacob kissed Nero deeply taking advantage of his open mouth, tasting his angel’s kiss for the first time.  “Do you really want to talk about them more?” </p><p>“Jacob.” Nero stroked the man’s hair. </p><p>“I-” He wanted to hold his angel, finally take him to bed, show the world that Sparda blessed Jacob with this angel, no one else but him.  He kissed him once again, happy when Nero kissed him back, clothes slowly being removed as they moved to the bedroom.</p><p>They laid out on the bed together, they had gotten this far, both in nothing but boxers and they kissed and caressed each other. </p><p>He slipped off Nero’s boxers keeping his touch light even as the younger froze up, exploring the cunt he found between the younger’s legs, untouched by him before. Jacob had done his research, found the ways to touch, to bring pleasure. Using the hand not on Nero’s pussy he started to jack the former knight off, enjoying the little shakes and noises he made, sensitive from having been without touch for so long.</p><p>Nero nearly bit his lip bloody as he came for the first time in months, Jacob kissed him, licking at the bruise on his Angel’s lips, dipping his fingers into Nero, finding moister but not as much as he thought there would be. </p><p>People really did exaggerate online.</p><p>“Jacob, I - I mean thanks but I” </p><p>“Angel, I miss your touch, miss this. Being intimate with you, sharing our love with each other.” </p><p>He could see a shade of guilt in those perfect eyes, right before they closed and he took his angel, gorged on him, kissed his neck as he thrust, finally he got what he had been blessed with, holy communion in this most sacred temple. </p><p>How it felt like what heaven must be, he could feel the end approaching and an image in his mind hurried him along. </p><p>His angel full of his seed, becoming a holy mother for him, Jacob groaned as he fulfilled part of that idea, spilling inside Nero until the last drop.<br/>“Thank you, Angel.” He kissed Nero, as he slowly pulled out, not wanting to spill a drop, he moved his angel and curled around him, suddenly tired.</p><p>Maybe they could do this again, over and over, he had always wanted a big family after all. He could give Nero all the love the younger had been missing in his life. </p><p>He just needed to keep Nero here and away from those two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>